Bad
|2='Metal Bat'}} |height = 168 cm (5'6") |weight = 67.3 kg (148.1 lbs.) |abilities = Immense Strength Immense Durability Immense Speed Killing Moves |status = Alive |gender = Male |weapons = Metal Bat |occupation = Hero |level = S-Class |rank = 16 (Current) 15 (Alien Conquerors Arc) |affiliation = Hero Association |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 2 (Cameo) Episode 9 |family = Zenko (Younger Sister) Tama (Pet) |japanese = Wataru Hatano |english = Sam Regal}} Bad '(バッド, ''Baddo), also known by his hero alias '''Metal Bat (金属バット, Kinzoku Batto), is the S-Class Rank 16 professional hero for the Hero Association. Appearance Metal Bat is a young man with black hair styled in a pompadour and dark eyes that emphasize his hot temper. He wears black hakama pants and black gakuran, which he drapes over his red long-sleeved turtleneck. Personality Metal Bat has a great deal of confidence in himself stating that he did not care whether a threat is a Demon or Dragon level. He also seems to be brash and reckless, as shown when he immediately smashed one of Melzalgald's marbles instead of trying to analyze what purpose it serves for the enemy. Furthermore, he was willing to challenge Sweet Mask for his mocking attitude before being interrupted by a call from his sister and Sweet Mask's manager. He speaks in a very rough dialect, pronouncing "yer" instead of "your". Despite his brash attitude, he still has a soft side in him when it comes to his sister, who he treats very well and spoils to an extent. He has also shown similar love towards his pet cat, Tama. Like Saitama, he doesn't care about his rank and accidentally kills his enemies faster than he intended, such as when he killed Rafflesidon and Senior Centipede before he could get any answers for their motivations. Abilities and Powers As a S-Class hero, Metal Bat is very powerful. Despite his low rank, he is believed to be one of the strongest S-Class heroes as he was able to threaten Sweet Mask, one of the strongest characters in the series with no fear and hold his ground against Garou. He is capable of taking on multiple demon level monsters, such as Senior Centipede and Rafflesidon, and even hold his own against a dragon class opponent. He was also able to take on Garou in a 1-on-1 fight despite being horribly injured. Physical Abilities "When the intensity of Metal Bat's anger reaches its maximum, his power approaches infinity." : Evergrowing Strength: Metal Bat possesses immense physical strength and has taken out many powerful monsters and villains with a single swing, including two demon-class level monsters simultaneously. While being unable to kill the Elder Centipede with one hit, he did push it down and completely stop it in its tracks. Alongside his Fighting Spirit, Metal Bat is able to vastly increase his strength, granting him power to easily destroy buildings and tear the ground causing powerful shockwaves. Even Garou complimented him, stating that if he was hit by the bat, even once, he would have lost the fight. Immense Durability: Metal Bat also possesses immense durability. He was able to take many hits from Senior Centipede, a demon class level monster with piercing power, and from Garou, an extremely powerful fighter capable of easily defeating super-human foes. In addition, he received a direct hit from Elder Centipede but did not seem to be fazed by the attack afterwards. His durability also becomes more powerful with more Fighting Spirit as the fight between him and Garou progressed, he became almost immune to some of Garou's attacks. Scaled Endurance: Metal Bat possesses a great deal of endurance. Metal Bat can seemly continue fighting for as long as he has Fighting Spirit as he was able to go beyond his body's limits. He can continue fighting even when he has immense amounts of bleeding and multiple fractured bones. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Metal Bat was able to escape a falling spaceship and he even considered Puri-Puri-Prisoner slow. Metal Bat also possesses superhuman reflexes as seen in his fight against Garou, where he's able to deflect and block Garou multiple punches despite being injured in his battle against Elder Centipede. Metal Bat's speed, with Fighting Spirit, can even grow to be too fast for Garou's martial arts to compensate. Healing: Metal Bat possesses the ability to Recover/heal from minor blood loss and fractured bones in a matter of day just by resting. Fighting Style MetalBatUsingDragonThrashngOnElderCentipede.jpg|Metal Bat using Dragon Thrashing on Elder Centipede. GarouFacingMetalBat'sSavageTornado.jpg|Garou facing Metal Bat's Savage Tornado. Killin' Moves: The strongest of Metal Bat's array of moves, they are mainly used to finish off his opponents. *'Dragon Thrashing' (怒羅厳シバき, Do Ra Gon Shibaki): Metal Bat unleashes a barrage of smacks with his bat. This attack was first seen used against Elder Centipede. *'Savage Tornado' (野蛮トルネード, Yaban Torunēdo): Metal Bat wildly spins with his trademark weapon. The attack is powerful enough to cause slight damage to a master martial artist regardless of the fact that the opponent was able to repel all hits. In their battle, Garou commented that if the bat had hit him once, it would have been the end for him. Miscellaneous Abilities Fighting Spirit (気合い, Kiai): Metal Bat is capable of getting stronger through his damage intake and anger build up. This is because of his will to continue to fight regardless of what happens. Instead of succumbing to the damage he receives, Metal Bat gets an increase in his physical attributes. This ability is mainly shown during his fight with Garou wherein he got both more durable and stronger as the fight went on. However, his Fighting Spirit lowers extremely fast when he is out of battle and exhaustion can quickly set in. :Mental Resistance: Metal Bat, due to his indomitable will, cannot be completely controlled by mind control abilities. He was able to somewhat resist Rafflesidon's gases and by hitting himself with his bat, Metal Bat was able to entirely escape the influences of Rafflesidon's gases. High Perception: Despite his brash nature, Metal Bat seems to be very perceptive, as he was the first one to discover Melzalgald's weakness. In addition, he was able to notice that Elder Centipede avoided getting his head in contact with Metal Bat's attack. Equipment Metal Bat: Living up to his name, Metal Bat carries a gray metal bat, which has a black handle. Metal Bat uses his metal bat to take care of monsters. It is, with Metal Bat's strength, strong enough to kill demon class monsters with one hit. It was made personally when he joined S-Class, and he requested that it wouldn't break. : Hero Rating Metal Bat's rating determined by the Hero Association : Quotes *''"All I need is some fighting' spirit and it'll all work out." *"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." *"Ah! I completely forgot to ask about the monsters' motivation!" *"Fuck reasons. It's fightin spirit!"'' Trivia *Metal Bat appeared in Dr. Genus's computer screen in the House of Evolution. *ONE has said that Metal Bat wasn't joking when he said, "He could take care of a dragon level threat".http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg *The situation against the Monster Association would have changed if Metal Bat was around.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg *Metal Bat's real name is Bad (バッド, Baddo), which was confirmed by Murata as a fun fact on his stream.http://www.ustream.tv/channel/nebu-kuro1 *Murata stated that Garou would have probably died if Metal Bat's Bat connected had his sister not arrived as a fun fact on his stream.http://www.ustream.tv/channel/nebu-kuro1 References Navigation zh:金屬球棒 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Male Category:Heroes